


Everything Will Be Alright

by surestsmile



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else are contracts but promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

It neared midnight when the impomptu celebratory party started winding down, mostly due to Ryuutaros complaining that he wanted to go to bed. Kohana herself looked intensely tired despite her protests, and it finally ended when Kintaros cradled her in his arms and bundled her off, still sleepily arguing, while Urataros half-carried, half-coaxed the dragon Imagin to the sleeper cabin. Near the counter Sieg continued to extol the virtues of caffeine to Naomi, while Momotaros watched Ryoutarou wipe down the last of the tables, still caught in the habit of upkeeping a cafe. 

His contract holder had always been quiet, even when he's the center of attention, but there's a sort of nervous energy in his movements that Momotaros wasn't sure he quite recognised. When Ryoutarou finished cleaning, Momotaros got up, thinking that Ryoutarou was going to get off the train. But his contract holder wrapped a hand around his instead, gripping it tightly, and whispered a, "Come with me," before pulling Momotaros out with him at the stop.

Momotaros was momentarily surprised when they ended up stumbling out of Ryoutarou's bedroom cupboard, nearly falling on each other. His first reaction was to turn back to the Denliner; he wasn't sure why Ryoutarou took him here, and what if his sister caught him. Ryoutarou seemed to sense his hesitation, and he squeezed Momotaros' fingers, saying reassuringly, "Nee-san's in the hospital, remember?"

"--Aa."

In the next moment, Ryoutarou's hands started wandering over Momotaros' fully-formed face, no longer just sand in the outside world, but cool hard armor. Momotaros thought it was the second time in a line of really strange things that have happened lately, to have Ryoutarou be so tactile; normally the boy kept his hands in his jacket or wrapped around a coffee cup. 

"Momotaros," Ryoutarou said, voice high and thready, and then his contract holder was kissing him, a soft mouth on his and those hands reaching around his head, holding him tight. Momotaros was familiar with this, in a sense. He remembered nights in Denliner where he holed up in Ryoutarou's body, and sometimes they did things that the turtle bastard would be slyly proud of if he knew. 

Momotaros wasn't sure if this was an appropriate time for those sort of things now though.

"Hey," he said, and tried to hold Ryoutarou off, but his contractor held tight and mumbled a, "Don't." Momotaros frowned, hands coming to rest at Ryoutarou's shoulder and waist. He didn't like trying to suss Ryoutarou's true feelings out through their mental connection, he never did. He's not like the turtle or the brat, there's something...wrong about him being able to read Ryoutarou's thoughts without his permission. But then, talking was never Momotaros' forte either, action was.

"What do you want?" he said, and even then it was a strange question to ask, because Momotaros knew that Ryoutarou had never wanted for anything, had never really asked.

But when Ryoutarou said, "I want to feel you," and Momotaros could feel the beginnings of Ryoutarou's arousal pressing at his thigh, tinged with something dark and desperate...well, how could he start to refuse his contract holder now?

It was different, really different, touching Ryoutarou from the outside, using his own hands and tongue instead of borrowing Ryoutarou's. Ryoutarou's skin was warmer, muscles twitching in response to outside stimuli, and there was something intense about Ryoutarou watching him. Momotaros realized that he really liked the smell on Ryoutarou's neck, hiding his face there and inhaling and feeling Ryoutarou's heartbeat race through their chests pressed close together. One of his hands pushed past the waistband of Ryoutarou's pants, and Ryoutarou lifted his hips up, slipping out of his pants with a sigh. 

"Drawer," Ryoutarou said, and Momotaros couldn't help but chuckle, "I know."

He eased one lubricated finger slowly into Ryoutarou, feeling the muscles inside give way, mindful of how Ryoutarou responded. Ryoutarou's breath came in tiny hitches, and then his finger was suddenly sliding in, smooth and unhindered. His contractor gasped a breathy, "Aah," knees digging in the bedsheets, and through their tenuous connection Momotaros knew Ryoutarou was not hurt.

"Too fast?" He asked instead. It was harder to gauge how much Ryoutarou could take, because Momotaros wasn't in his body, feeling the same electric pulses. He kind of missed the shared sensations, but this was also special, pleasuring Ryoutarou in this way.

Ryoutarou simply shook his head, cracking a slight, brittle smile. "More," he told Momotaros, and flexed his hips, letting Momotaros' finger slide free with a pop. Ryoutarou's other hand had already slid to his cock, running hither thither, and then he moaned when Momotaros fitted two, then three fingers inside him, the flat of his thumb pressing against the skin behind his balls.

Momotaros followed Ryoutarou's rhythm, because this was about reassuring Ryoutarou, even if Momotaros faintly disagreed with the means. His other arm wrapped around Ryoutarou's waist, pulling Ryoutarou closer, and he kissed his contract holder's open, panting mouth. "Come on," he murmured, and Ryoutarou opened his eyes, irises enlarged and dark and he sobbed out Momotaros' name as he came. 

"Better?" Momotaros grunted out, groping in the dark for tissues while Ryoutarou leaned heavily on him, nearly a dead weight. Momotaros couldn't really feel the thread of panic anymore though, which he supposed, in spite of everything that happened, was a good thing. Ryoutarou had mostly reverted back to his usual quiet self, but Momotaros also knew that he was searching for the right words.

"I'm sorry," Ryoutarou said finally, breath hitching again, "I shouldn't have forced you, I-"

"Hey," Momotaros said, "None of that crap; I did it because I wanted to. 'Sides, it's kind of nice, being able to touch you." He wrapped his arm around Ryoutarou's shoulders, just to make the point.

"I don't want anyone else to leave," Ryoutarou said, soft and small and _selfish_ , and Momotaros grinned at that. Selfishness was good for Ryoutarou, in a way.

"You can't keep the rest of the morons away even if you wanted to," he complained, "they keep coming back, like bad pennies. Even that stupid bird bastard."

"...be nice," Ryoutarou chided, but his smile was warmer now, more real. Momotaros squeezed his contract holder's shoulders.

"And don't forget the wish you made - I'll fight with you to the end. That's a contract, and I don't intend on breaking it.

"I'll be with you until the day you die," Momotaros said, cocksure and confident, just like the day they first met, and held his contract holder tight as he listened to Ryoutarou's shaky, shuddering laughter.


End file.
